bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2-Blonde Cutie
"Me"-Were am I? It is bright, what is that noise? A voice? Hiyori? Haku? Rukia? Who is that? Wait, that voice, aggressive. Rukia or Hiyori? ???-HINOTE!!!!!!!!!! Get your ass up, I can't lift you, and this guy is coming back for more!!! "Me"-Hiyori Me-Uhh, Hiyori, my dear sweet, your bleeding, why? Hiyori-This guy is powerful. Me-........ Hiyori-Hino... Me-Did that guy do this to you? "Hyori"-Yeah he did. Wait if I tell him yes he will use bankai like last time. (A.N.-Only main characters thoughts are heard.) Hiyori, in the cutest saddest way possible replies, Hiyori-Oh Hinote, he was being mean and evil and rough and not being gentle to me. Me-......... Hiyori-Uhh, Hino- Me-THAT BASTARD DID WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 I get up. My blade's energy rushes up. Okami's energy, never was good. It was dark, evil, angry. We both knew what was going to happen now. Me-Okami, Bankai, now. Lets go Kurei Okami!!!!!!!!!!!!! My blade, turned red and it formed into jagged up blade. The hollow laughed. Okami-Shall we? Me-Lets. Hinote Okami, Blaze Wolf!!!!! The blade pulsated. I through it into the ground. Made a hand sign. Kicked the ground. My blade flew up. He laughed again. Suddenly a crater with a red flaming trail slammed at him. It stopped. He laughed again. A black flame wall spewed up from the ground. It split him into two pieces. As each piece slided, my blade returned to my hand. Lastly, a bunch of red flame slashes come across the hollow. I vanished and reappeared right in front of him. I preformed one final slash. A black wolf appeared and howled. A explosion went up. Me-Now, let me see you laugh. My blade returned to normal. I turned and Hiyori was gone. A blood trail was left behind. Me-Hiyori, no you will die with that much of blood loss. I took off after. Hiyori was a the one I cared about most back at the soul society. I would sit on her roof while she slept, and watch her on her missions. The day she left, she came by told me good bye. I gave her a bracelet. I didn't see it on her. Finally I catch up to her. She is running, she trips and soars. I appear right in front of her and caught her. We stare at each, eye to eye, forever. No words, silence. I can feel something. Something she hasn't felt before. I can feel her love. "Me"-Say something. Come on say something be for the mood brakes. Okay here we go. Me-Hiyori. I have missed you. When you left my heart shattered. Hiyori-I am sorry Hinote. Iii- Me-It's okay, your with me now. Maybe forever. Hiyori-No, I can't. I must go with the others. Me-You, the others who came here with you. Hiyori-Yes. I have to go now. Maybe we could meet tommor- Before she could finish, my lips and her touched. We kissed. Our first one. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to. Me-Hiyori, yeah, we could meet tomorrow. I gave her one last hug and whispered, Me-I love you. She closed her eyes. I suddenly vanished to a roof top. She is sad and then runs off. (END CHAPTER 2) Category:Fanfiction